Kres Podróży
Kres Podróży 'to opowiadanie zamieszczone w książce BIONICLE: Kres Podróży. Autorem jest Greg Farshtey. Prolog Ponad sto tysięcy lat temu... Smukła postać zmierzała z rozmysłem w stronę pustej, kamiennej ściany w głębi komnaty. Kiedy do ściany dzielił ją już tylko krok, kontury bloków tworzących gładką kamienną powierzchnię zmiękły i rozsunęły się, formując otwór w kształcie okna. Angonce wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Na widok gór i lasów zieleniejących u ich stóp, w jego ciemnych oczach pojawił się smutek i żal. Kiedyś często napawał się urodą tej planety. Od południowego krańca pustyni Bara Magna po rozległe lasy na północy, Spherus Magna zachwycała pięknem krajobrazu i nieskończonymi możliwościami zdobywania wiedzy. Angonce spędził większość swojego życia na odkrywaniu tajemnic. Miał nadzieję, że kolejne lata przeżyje w podobny sposób. Teraz jednak wydawało się to nierealne. Przeprowadził wszystkie możliwe badania, wykonał wiele testów i symulacji, lecz ich wyniki prowadziły wciąż do tego samego wniosku: Spherus Magna była skazana na zagładę. ''Jak do tego doszło?, ''zastanawiał się. ''Jak mogliśmy do tego dopuścić? Był naukowcem, podobnie jak jego bracia i siostry. Ich teorie, odkrycia i wynalazki przeobraziły ten świat i wniosły mnóstwo zmian w życiu jego mieszkańców. Agori z wdzięczności uznali ich władcami Spherus Magna. Nadali im miano "Wielkich Istot". Jednak sprawowanie opieki nad całym światem - rozsądzanie sporów, zarządzanie gospodarką, dbanie o zasoby żywności i narzędzi, zapewnianie bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom - stało się to niewygodnym ciężarem dla Wielkich Istot. Ich prawdziwą pasją było tworzenie, odkrywanie i badanie. Nadzorowanie, ustanawianie praw i ich egzekwowanie - wszystko to było niewątpliwie ogromnie ważne, ale lepiej byłoby, gdyby zajmował się tym ktoś inny. Wielkie Istoty uczyniły więc to, co czyniły zawsze, gdy stały w obliczu problemu - znalazły dla niego rozwiązanie. Sześciu wybranych wojowników - po jednym z każdej wioski - otrzymało od Wielkich Istot dar władzy nad jednym z sześciu żywiołów: ogniem, lodem, wodą, życiem roślinnym, skałą i piaskiem. Ich ciała poddano transformacji by bardziej zjednoczyć je z odpowiadającymi im żywiołami. Na koniec, Władcy Żywiołów zostali wyposażeni w broń i zbroje zdobione symbolami naturalnych sił panujących w ich świecie. Wielkie Istoty obdarzyły Władców Żywiołów czymś jeszcze - odpowiedzialnością za losy sześciu plemion Agori. Zrzuciły na ich barki żmudne obowiązki, którymi same tak bardzo gardziły, lecz w zamian zrzekły się prawa do ingerowania w ich sprawy. Nasz pierwszy błąd, pomyślał Angonce. Pierwszy z wielu. Odwrócił się od okna, a ściana na powrót zmieniła się w jednolitą powierzchnię. Nadszedł czas, by stawić czoło prawdzie. Każdemu poszukiwaczowi wiedzy prędzej czy później zdarza się nieudany eksperyment. Wtedy najlepszym wyjściem jest wyciągnięcie wniosków i kontynuowanie pracy. Naturalnie, efekty eksperymentu powinny zostać unicestwione, by uniknąć trudnych do przewidzenia, niepożądanych skutków ubocznych. Stworzenie Władców Żywiołów okazało się katastrofalnie nieudanym eksperymentem. Wielkim Istotom nie pozostało nic innego, niż zniszczyć stary twór za pomocą nowego. Angonce opuścił komnatę. Idą niekończącym się korytarzem, minął zamknięte na głucho drzwi. Wiedział, że w pomieszczeniu, do którego broniły dostępu, Heremus i inni pracowali nad bronią, dzięki której problem Władców Żywiołów miał zostać ostatecznie rozwiązany. Nie chciał brać w tym udziału. Czuł potrzebę skupienia się na czymś, co przyniesie wiarę w lepszą przyszłość, zamiast pogłębiać dramat dnia dzisiejszego. Wyszedł na rozległe pole za murami fortecy, gdzie stał on - gigant mierzący kilkanaście tysięcy kilometrów wzrostu. Ostatnia nadzieja Spherus Magna. Heremus twierdził, że nawet jeśli jego wnętrze nie pomieści fizycznego serca planety, to przynajmniej posłuży za schronienie dla wielkiego ducha tego niegdyś pięknego świata. Taka wizja bardzo spodobała się Angonce'owi. Kiedy przyszedł czas, by nazwać nowy wynalazek, nie zastanawiał się długo. Używając języka programu sterującego olbrzymim robotem, nadał mu imię "Mata Nui". Wielki Duch. Rozdział 1 Samotny wojownik zatrzymał się przed starożytną twierdzą. Jego długa i niebezpieczna podróż najwyraźniej dobiegła końca. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że to, co zobaczy, będzie tak frustrujące. Gigantyczna budowla nie miała żadnych widocznych wejść ani okien. Wyglądała na dawno opuszczoną. Pojedyncze ślady stóp Agori sugerowały jednak że wojownik dotarł do właściwego miejsca. Był pewien, że w środku znajdzie odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Nie wiedział tylko, jak się tam dostać. Nazywał się Mata Nui. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu pochyliłby się nad budowlą i zdarłby z niej dach. Z najdalszego zakątka wszechświata mógł w ułamku sekundy zlokalizować dowolnego Agori lub każdą inną istotę za pomocą swych superczułych sensorów. Jednym krokiem przemierzał dystans wielu kio. Choć to było tak niedawno, zdawało się, że minęły wieki. Wtedy jego duch i świadomość wypełniały wnętrze mierzącego trzynaście tysięcy kilometrów, prawdziwego cudu techniki. Podstępnie wypędzony ze swego mechanicznego ciała, Mata Nui trafił na pustynną planetę Bara Magna. Gdyby nie moc Maski Życia, którą teraz nosił, nie miałby nawet obecnego ciała - ledwie dwumetrowego, odczuwającego ból, głód i pragnienie, pozbawionego mocy poruszania światów Dwa metry wzrostu, ''pomyślał Mata Nui. ''Nie cierpię bycia niskim. Bara Magna okazała się dla niego miejscem wielu objawień. Dowiedział się, czym jest przyjaźń, gdy poznał mieszkających tu Glatorian i Agori. Zaangażował się w ich walkę przeciwko bezwzględnym Skrallom i łowcom kości. Znalazł nawet dowody na to, że Wielkie Istoty - jego stworzyciele - stąpały niegdyś po piaskach tej planety. Jednym z takich dowodów była niewielka metalowa moneta znaleziona daleko na północy przez Agori o imieniu Berix. Wzór na jednej stronie monety był identyczny z wzorem na tarczach Skrallów. Liczne splecione ze sobą linie na pierwszy rzut oka nie przywodziły żadnych skojarzeń. Jednak im więcej Mata Nui dowiadywał się o tym świecie, a zwłaszcza o Wielkich Istotach i ich dziele, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wzór był czymś więcej, niż tylko abstrakcyjną ozdobą. Był mapą. Ale, ''zastanawiał się, ''mapą czego? Odpowiedź na pytanie nieoczekiwanie dał mu Crotesius - Agori, który opowiedział o swym uczestnictwie w wyprawie do "Doliny Labiryntu" znajdującej się rzekomo gdzieś na dalekiej północy. Wyprawa okazała się porażką, lecz jej przywódca, Tarduk, krótko po powrocie ponownie podjął poszukiwania - tym razem w pojedynkę. Mata Nui postanowił odnaleźć tę dolinę i poznać tajemnicę, którą prawdopodobnie kryło serce labiryntu. Tak oto dotarł aż tutaj - do fortecy wzniesionej pośrodku kamiennego labiryntu, do której wnętrza nie prowadziło żadne wejście. Po wielu tygodniach obfitującej w niebezpieczeństwa podróży, stał bezradny wobec kolejnej tajemnicy, a los nie podpowiadał żadnego rozwiązania. - Na Wielkie Istoty, mam już tego serdecznie dosyć - wyrzucił z siebie Mata Nui, a jego gniewny głos odbił się echem od otaczających szczytów. Nie liczył na odpowiedź. A jednak, ku swemu zdumieniu, usłyszał szept tak ulotny, że ledwie wychwycił go z szumu wiatru. Głos dobiegał z twierdzy, lecz nie było widać tego, kto przemówił. - Czego poszukujesz? Mata Nui żwawo podszedł bliżej, by uważniej przyjrzeć się twierdzy. - Wejścia - rzekł. Długa cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią. - Czego poszukujesz? - zabrzmiało ponownie pytanie. - Chcę wejść do środka - odparł Mata Nui głośniej - ale nie wiem jak. Tym razem głos nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią, lecz w jego toniedało się wyczuć chłód irytacji, jakby mówca z wolna tracił cierpliwość. - Czego poszukujesz? Co jest twym brzemieniem? Co daje ci życie i przynosi śmierć? To nie są zwykłe pytania, ''domyślił się Mata Nui. ''To zagadki. Ta forteca i ten cały labirynt służą temu, by nikt niepowołany nie mógł dla własnych celów zawładnąć mocą Wielkich Istot. Więc jeśli żle odpowiem... Zastanowił się przez moment nad losem Tarduka. Czy udało mu się dotrzeć tak daleko? Czy udzielił właściwych odpowiedzi? A jeśli nie? Czy Wielkie Istoty zastawiły jakąś pułapkę na intruzów? Czy jego stworzyciele mogli być aż tak bezwzględni? ''Czego szukam? To dobre pytanie, ''przyznał w duchu. ''Jedyne, czego chciałem po przybyciu na Bara Magna, to uciec stąd i uwolnić mój lud spod jarzma Makuty. Wtedy jeszcze nie miałem pojęcia, jak bardzo to miejsce jest związane z moim pochodzeniem. Nie bardzo podejrzewałem, że mogę tu znaleźć odpowiedzi na na pytania, których nigdy nie zdołałem zadać. Mata Nui usiadł ciężko na piasku i utkwił wzrok w kamiennych ścianach fortecy. Musiał się dobrze zastanowić nad tym, co powinien powiedzieć * * * - Gdzie on się podział? - spytała Kiina, wpatrując się w grzystą linię horyzontu na północy. - Być może - stojący obok niej Ackar skinął głową. - Sęk w tym, że nie wiemy, jak daleko musiał iść, ani co znalazł u celu. - Albo co jego znalazło - Kiina dodała ponuro. - Nie powinniśmy puszczać go samego. Bez względu na to, co powiedział. Oboje byli najbliższymi przyjaciółmi Mata Nui'ego. On pomógł im uratować ich wioski od zagrożenia ze strony Skrallów, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał szczególnych wyrazów wdzięczności. Gdy tylko wioski połączyły się w jedno wielkie miasto, Mata Nui ruszył na północ, by poznać tajemnicę monety Berixa. Ackar i Kiina w towarzystwie jeszcze jednego wojownika, Gresha, oraz Berixa pomaszerowali razem z nim. Napotkali po drodze wiele niebezpieczeństw, stoczyli szereg bitew. W trakcie jednej z nich Berix został ciężko ranny. Mata Nui nalegał, by pozostali zaopiekowali się Berixem i zawrócili, podczas gdy on pójdzie dalej sam. Ackar sprzeciwiał się początkowo, twierdząc, że to czyste szaleństwo, lecz Mata Nui pozostał niewzruszony. - Nie, moi przyjaciele - oznajmił. - Jesteście potrzebni tam, gdzie jest wasz lud. Ja muszę znaleźć sposób, by powrócić do mojego. Od tego czasu minęło już kilka tygodni, a wszelki ślad po Mata Nui'm zaginął. Ackar niepokoił się o niego tak samo jak Kiina, lecz nie chciał jej dodatkowo martwić. - Musimy wierzyć, że Mata Nui wie, co robi. Nie po raz pierwszy udał się na samotną wyprawę - przypomniał jej. - Ostatnio uratował ci w ten sposób życie. - Racja - westchnęła Kiina. - Mam u niego dług... a ja zawsze spłacam swoje długi. Z tobą lub bez ciebie, ja idę za nim. Ackar dobrze wiedział, że na Bara Magna opór nie ma sensu, gdy ma się do czynienia z rozwścieczonym Skopiem, rojem głodnych Scarabaxów lub Kiiną, która się na coś uparła. Poza tym, od czasu do czasu przychodził moment, w którym dowodem na prawdziwą przyjaźń z Mata Nui'm było działanie wbrew jego woli. - W takim razie... - powiedział - ...ja przygotuję ekwipunek, a ty poszukaj Gresha. Jak go znam, będzie chciał iść z nami. Ackar już miał wziąć się do pracy, gdy nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Kiiny. Odwrócił się i spojrzał jej w oczy. Zobaczył w nich prawdziwy strach. - Myślisz, że ic mu nie jest? - spytała. - To znaczy... to niemożliwe, żeby... no wiesz... on nie... - Jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie wrócić z tamtych gór w jednym kawałku, to tylko Mata Nui - zapewnił ją Ackar. - Ucieszy się, gdy wyjdziemy mu naprzeciw. * * * Mata Nui od wielu godzin wpatrywał się w mury fortecy, rozmyślając o dręczących go pytaniach. Nie potrafił wymyślić sensownej odpowiedzi na pierwsze z nich, więc skupił się na drugim. Co jest moim brzemieniem? To wydawało się proste. W odległym wszechświecie żyły istoty, dla których Mata Nui był wszystkim - dla niego Toa i Matoranie gotowi byli na największe poświęcenie. W wyniku jego beztroski ich życie znalazło się w zagrożeniu. Zło zapanowało nad światem Mata Nui. Teraz tkwił na Bara Magna bez cienia pomysłu, jak mógłby to wszystko naprawić, łamiąc sobie za to głowę nad frustrującymi zagadkami. Miał obowiązek bronić swój lud, zamiast tracić tu czas na... Zaraz, zaraz, ''pomyślał. ''Obowiązek... Wszystko co robię, robię z poczucia obowiązku. Jestem odpowiedzialny za losy mojego ludu w moim świecie. Obowiązek jest moim brzemieniem! Nagle wszystko zaczęło mieć sens. Wielkie Istoty wpoiły mu trzy najważniejsze zasady, którymi on i powierzeni jego opiece Matoranie mieli się kierować w życiu. Jedność, obowiązek i przeznaczenie. Jeśli "obowiązek" był właściwą odpowiedzią na drugie pytanie, to zapewne... - Szukam... jedności! - krzyknął, wstając nagle. - Co jest twoim brzemieniem? - spytał tajemniczy głos. - Obowiązek - odparł Mata Nui. - Co daje ci życie i przynosi śmierć? To samo, co daje życie i przynosi śmierć każdemu, ''pomyślał Mata Nui. - Przeznaczenie - powiedział. Kontury kamiennych bloków wieży na wprost niego zmiękły i rozmyły się, tworząc w ścianie ponad dwumetrowy, prostokątny otwór. Po chwili kami9eń odzyskał swoją twardość, a przed przybyszem pojawiło się wejście do wnętrza fortecy. Mata Nui popatrzył na siedzącego na jego ramieniu Clicka. Od czasu, gdy Mata Nui zaprzyjaźnił się z nim w pierwszych chwilach po przybyciu na Bara Magna, ten mały Scarabax nie odstępował go na krok. Teraz wydawało się, że Click wolałby być gdzieś indziej. - Wygląda na zaproszenie - stwierdził Mata Nui. - Jak myślisz? Żuk zamachał szczypcami ze złością, wyraźnie pokazując, jakie miał o tym zdanie. - Wiedziałem, że to powiesz - skwitował Mata Nui. - No cóż, przykro mi, stary przyjacielu. Nie po to maszerowaliśmy taki kawał drogi, żeby tu teraz stać i podziwiać to z zewnątrz. Mata Nui wszedł do środka wieży. Spodziewał się, że wnętrze fortecy będzie także labiryntem, lecz okazało się inaczej. Jedyna droga, którą mógł iść, prowadziła schodami w dół. Ruszył więc naprzód, trzymając miecz w pogotowiu. Korytarz wił się we wszystkie strony, a jego końca nie było widać. Mata Nui miał wrażenie, że idzie tak już od kilku dni, gdy nagle poczuł ogarniającą go falę gorąca. Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej przytłaczało go palące do bólu powietrze. Nie poddawał się jednak i szedł dalej. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł na sam dół, potrzebował dobrej chwili, by otrząsnąć się z piorunującego wrażenia, jakie wywarło na nim to, co zobaczył. Stał u progu pustej komnaty o gigantycznych rozmiarach. Na środku w podłodze znajdował się basen pełen czerwonej, kipiącej z żaru lawy. Nad zabójczą kipielą, głową w dół, wisiał skuty łańcuchami Tarduk. Rozdział 2 - Pomóż... mi... - wycharczał z trudem Agori. - Trzymaj się! - krzyknął Mata Nui. To rzekłszy, wziął krótki rozbieg i skoczył w stronę Tarduka. Chwyciwszy łańcuch w locie, wykorzystał swój pęd, by mocno rozbujać wiszącego Agori. A kiedy znaleźli się możliwie blisko przeciwległej ściany komnaty, Mata Nui jednym ruchem przeciął mieczem łańcuch i obaj spadli na kamienną podłogę poza krawędzią basenu lawy. - Nie... nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś - wydyszał Tarduk. - Już myślałem, że jestem ugotowany. - Co to za miejsce? - spytał Mata Nui, wstając, i jednocześnie pomagając Tardukowi podnieść się. - Nawet gdybym ci powiedział, to nie uwierzysz - odparł Agori. - Ale wierz mi na słowo: musimy się stąd zmywać. I to natychmiast! - Idź sam - powiedział Mata Nui. - Ja tu przyszedłem po odpowiedzi i mam zamiar je znaleźć. Potężny wstrząs targnął nagle komnatą. Z basenu lawy wystrzeliły fontanny płonącego deszczu. Tam, gdzie na ściany i na podłogę spadły rozżarzone krople, pojawiły się wypalone, dymiące dziury. - Jedyna odpowiedź, jaką tu dostaniesz, dotyczy tego, co cię spotka po śmierci - krzyknął Tarduk, biegnąc już w stronę wyjścia. - Chodźże! Mata Nui tkwił w miejscu, jakby przyrośnięty do podłogi. Tyle wycierpiał, żeby się tu dostać, a teraz ma uciekać? Tarduk miał jednak rację. Działo się tu coś bardzo niedobrego. Kamienne ściany dookoła topiły się, ale nie z powodu gorąca. Na jego oczach zmieniała się ich struktura, przeobrażając je w coś innego. Jeśli się stąd nie ruszy - i to szybko - zostanie tu na zawsze. Więc się ruszył. Tarduk był już w połowie drogi na górę. Kiedy dotarł na szczyt schodów, wybiegł co sił w nogach na zewnątrz, w stronę skał. Mata Nui dogonił go po chwili, a gdy obaj obejrzeli się za siebie, zobaczyli, jak wieża, z której właśnie uciekli, topi się niczym bryła lodu wystawiona na słońce. - Niesamowite - szepnął Tarduk. Mata Nui nie powiedział nic. Metamorfoza fortecy przykuła całą jego uwagę. Coś zaczęło wyrastać spod stopniowo znikającej wieży, która - zdawało się - celowo usuwała się na bok, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca. Początkowo wypływała stamtąd lawa, lecz zaraz za nią wynurzył się jakby czubek ogromnej góry przeciskającej się spod ziemi na zewnątrz. Ten niezwykły widok zaparł im dech w piersiach. Byli świadkami trwających ledwie kilka chwil narodzin wulkanu. - "Niesamowite" to niewłaściwe słowo - wymamrotał Mata Nui. - To niemożliwe. - Dla mnie to całkiem możliwe - powiedział Tarduk, patrząc na strumień lawy wypływający z krateru. - Ale jak to powstało? - W ten sam sposób, co wszystko tutaj - odparł Mata Nui, wskazując labirynt dookoła. - To dzieło Wielkich Istot. Ten wulkan nie jest prawdziwy. - Skąd wiesz? - Powiedzmy, że wiem to i owo o wulkanach, które nie są wulkanami, i poprzestańmy na tym - uśmiechnął się Mata Nui. - Zostań tu. Ja wchodzę. - Do środka? - zdumiał się Tarduk. - Przecież zginiesz! - Nie sądzę - Mata Nui śmiało kroczył już w stronę krateru. - Myślę, że jestem tym, komu przeznaczone było tam wejść... chyba, że jest jeszcze ktoś inny. Nie zważając na żar i groźne pomruki dobywające się z wnętrza wulkanu, Mata Nui zaczął wspinać się po zboczu. Uderzył mieczem w ścianę, próbując wyciąć w niej wejście. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ściana z łatwością się rozkruszyła, ukazując pod spodem gładką, metaliczną powierzchnię. Uderzył ponownie - tym razem bezpośrednio w metal - ale miecz tylko się odbił, pozostawiając na powierzchni nieznaczną rysę. Mata Nui ciął mieczem skałę z jeszcze większą determinacją, odłupując kolejne warstwy kamienia. Po kilku minutach natrafił na pokrywę włazu. Zacisnął obie dłonie na uchwycie i pociągnął z całych sił. Udało mu się uchylić pokrywę na tyle, żeby wślizgnąć się do środka. Rzucił jeszcze Tardukowi ostrzeżenie, by nie ważył ruszać się z miejsca, po czym zniknął we wnętrzu wulkanu. Mata Nui doskonale wiedział, jak wygląda wulkan od środka. W przeszłości widział setki różnych światów, przy których Bara Magna była prawdziwym rajem. Widok, jaki miał przed sobą, nie miał nic wspólnego z dziełem natury. Wnętrze owej "góry" było plątaniną rur, kabli i przewodów wibrujących przy akompaniamencie niepokojącego szumu wypełniającego cała budowlę. Poruszanie się w tej gmatwaninie było niemal niemożliwe ze względu na panujący dookoła straszliwy ścisk. Rury emanowały żarem - bez wątpienia pompowały "lawę" do górnej części "wulkanu", gdzie następowała "erupcja". ''Skuteczne i złudne, pomyślał Mata Nui. Dwa znaki szczególne dzieła Wielkich Istot. Przecisnąwszy się przez sieć kabli, znalazł się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy, był wyrysowany na ścianie schemat budowy gigantycznego robota - taki sam, jak ten, który wcześniej widział w jaskini w pobliżu Tajun. Mata Nui uśmiechnął się. Miał rację. Tutaj czekały na niego odpowiedzi, ponieważ właśnie to miejsce miał ścisły związek z powstaniem jego pierwotnego ciała. Obok schematu robota wisiał pusty ekran. Mata Nui wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po jego powierzchni. Pod wpływem dotyku ekran nagle ożył, wyświetlając po sobie błyskawicznie następujące po sobie serie danych: schematy, obliczenia, notatki, szczegóły projektu i budowy. Wszystko przemknęło przez ekran tak szybko, że nie sposób było świadomie skupić się na choćby jednym rodzaju danych. Mimo to Mata Nui czuł, jak wiedza wypełnia jego umysł. Chociaż było to przytłaczające i bolesne uczucie, musiał wytrzymać. Właśnie po to tu przybył- aby poznać historię swoich narodzin. Teraz wiedział już wszystko. Poznał prawdę o pierwszym nieudanym eksperymencie - o eksplozji, która rozrzuciła części robota po całej pustyni Bara Magna. Dowiedział się o odkryciu protodermis - substancji istniejącej w różnych formach - dzięki której możliwe było stworzenie jego mechanicznego ciała i wypełniającej je nanotechnologii. Zobaczył też wiele więcej. Zobaczył, dlaczego go stworzono. Poznał cel swojego istnienia. Trwał zażarty konflikt. Wojna o Rdzeń. Wojna o substancję, w której Mata Nui rozpoznał zenergetyzowane protodermis. Nawet Wielkie Istoty nie znały jej właściwości, oprócz tej jednej - zdolności do przeobrażania, lub uśmiercania wszystkiego, co się z nią zetknęło. Wszystkie plemiona walczyły o panowanie nad źródłem owej srebrzystej cieczy wypływającej z wnętrza planety. Wielkie Istoty dokonały jednak dramatycznego odkrycia. Założenie kurka na źródle substancji o tak potężnej mocy oznaczało wyrok śmierci dla całej planety. Kiedy wszelkie próby zażegnania konfliktu nie przyniosły efektu, Wielkie Istoty zbudowały gigantycznego robota - Mata Nui. Jego zadaniem było opuszczenie planety, zanim dojdzie do jej zniszczenia, oraz zdobycie we wszechświecie wiedzy, która pozwoliłaby uniknąć podobnych nieszczęść w przyszłości. Po upływie stu tysięcy lat szczątki Spherus Magna miały być na tyle stabilne, by można było połączyć je ponownie w całość. To był prawdziwy cel istnienia Mata Nui - miał naprawić skutki błędów swoich stworzycieli, uzdrawiając zniszczony świat. A więc o to chodzi!, ''ucieszył się. ''Moim przeznaczeniem jest odtworzenie Spherus Magna. Mam połączyć trzy części planety, by znów była taka, jak przed Rozpadem. Wszystko było już jasne. Wracał ze swojej podróży po wszechświecie, kierując się na Bara Magna, kiedy został znienacka zaatakowany przez wewnętrznego wroga - złego Makutę. Pozbawiony przytomności spadł do oceanu na Aqua Magna. Wstrząs spowodowany upadkiem czasowo uszkodził rdzeń pamięci robota, w efekcie czego Mata Nui zapomniał o swojej misji. Nawet wtedy, gdy drużyna Toa heroicznym wysiłkiem wybudziła go z wiecznego snu, wciąż nie wiedział, jaki jest jego cel. Zanim zdołał uruchomić wewnętrzną procedurę naprawczą, by odzyskać pamięć, Makuta przejął kontrolę nad jego mechanicznym ciałem i wygnał świadomość Mata Nui w bezmiar kosmosu. Przypadkiem lub nie, Mata Nui wylądował na Bara Magna – dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien. Nareszcie posiadał wiedzę, której od tak dawna potrzebował. Była jego bronią, ale stwarzała też dodatkowy problem. Aby wypełnić misję, musiał odzyskać swoje pierwotne ciało, lub stworzyć ciało do niego podobne. Co więcej, odbudowanie planety wymagało mocy nie jednego, ale dwóch robotów.Powinien być jeszcze jeden robot, zdał sobie sprawę. Wielkie Istoty powinny zbudować drugiego robota! Ale ten drugi nigdy nie powstał… może planeta rozpadła się wcześniej, a może Wielkie Istoty zginęły. Ja… nie dam rady sam. Nie potrafię dokonać tego, do czego mnie stworzono. '' Mata Nui opadł na kolana. Po raz pierwszy od chwili swych narodzin czuł się naprawdę pokonany. Nadzieja, której się trzymał od chwili swego wygnania, zgasła. Nawet, gdyby odzyskał swoje stare ciało, nie mógłby... - Co się stało? Na dźwięk głosu, Mata Nui odwrócił się. To był Tarduk. Poszedł jego śladem wbrew zakazowi. Mniejszy i bardziej zwinny Agori nie miał większych kłopotów z przedarciem się przez gąszcz rur i kabli. Nie widząc powodu, by ukrywać prawdę, Mata Nui opowiedział mu o wszystkim. Tarduk słuchał uważnie. Gdy Mata Nui umilkł, Tarduk podszedł do ściany i wskazał schemat robota. - Nie wiem, co się da zrobić w sprawie twojego starego… hmm… ciała – zaczął – ale z tego, co powiedziałeś, wynika, że masz już drugie. To, które leży na pustyni Bara Magna. - Tak – Mata Nui skinął głową. – Tyle że jest martwe od ponad stu tysięcy lat. Nie ma źródła mocy, a nawet wtedy, gdy je miało, nie funkcjonowało stabilnie. Tarduk wzruszył ramionami. - Na stabilność nic nie poradzę, ale jeśli chodzi o moc… Co ci przypomina to miejsce? Mata Nui rozejrzał się wokoło. Oczywiście! Tak bardzo przejął się swoją przeszłością, a potem przygniatającymi wnioskami na temat szans wypełnienia misji, że zupełnie to przeoczył. Ten „wulkan” pompował energię o niewyobrażalnej mocy. - Plany – powiedział, wstając nagle. – Tutaj powstało źródło mocy dla mojego ciała! A jeśli miał powstać drugi robot… - …to musi tu być też drugie źródło mocy - dokończył Tarduk. - Chyba warto go poszukać, nie? Rozdział 3 Raanu, starszy miasta, spojrzał na Mata Nui tak, jak gdyby jego gość właśnie przeistoczył się w pustynnego nietoperza. - To niedorzeczne. To jakiś obłęd. Niemożliwe! – w jego głosie wzbierały emocje. – Jak możesz w ogóle prosić o coś takiego? ''No cóż… Trudno było spodziewać się entuzjastycznego „tak”, ''pomyślał Mata Nui. ''W końcu nie proszę ich o jakąś część tego, co mają… proszę ich o wszystko. Ackar, Kiina i Gresh z zakłopotaniem wiercili się na swoich krzesłach za plecami przyjaciela. Mata Nui wyjaśnił, czego potrzebował, i w jakim celu, ale nawet im ten pomysł wydawał się dziwaczny, o ile nie szalony. Jeśli jednak Mata Nui twierdził, że musi to zrobić, oni byli zdecydowani pomóc mu w każdy możliwy sposób. Raanu popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na troje Glatorian. - Przyszliście razem z nim. Tylko nie mówcie mi, że popieracie to… to… szaleństwo? - My wiemy, jak to brzmi, wierz mi – odrzekł Ackar. – Ale Mata Nui dowiódł już, że warto go wysłuchać, prawda? Gdyby nie on, już dawno bylibyśmy niewolnikami Skrallów. - Trudno dać wiarę słowom. Rozumiem cię, Raanu – dodał Mata Nui. – Proszę, pozwól, że pokażę ci, o czym mówię. W pierwszym odruchu Raanu chciał uciąć tę rozmowę szorstkim „nie!” i wyrzucić tych pomyleńców za próg. Nawet jeśli Mata Nui mówił prawdę, Raanu wolał jej nie znać. Spełnienie jego prośby mogło oznaczać katastrofalne konsekwencje dla Agori. Z drugiej strony, czy postąpiłby honorowo, odwracając się teraz i lekceważąc istotne fakty? Ackar miał rację. Nigdy nie będą w stanie odpłacić Mata Nui za to, co dla nich zrobił. - Dobrze – powiedział wreszcie. – Chodźmy. Nie mogę ci jednak niczego obiecać. - Nie oczekuję tego – zapewnił Mata Nui. Niecałą godzinę później stali na szczycie wzgórza, patrząc na miasto. Jeszcze nie tak dawno plemiona Bara Magna mieszkały w osobnych wioskach. Agori wznieśli je, wykorzystując olbrzymie, metalowe budowle spoczywające w różnych zakątkach pustyni od niepamiętnych czasów. Po wojnie ze Skrallami stało się oczywiste, że najlepszą formą obrony przed kolejnym zagrożeniem będzie połączenie wiosek w jedno miasto. Mimo ogromnego wysiłku, którego wymagało to zadanie, Agori przyciągnęli elementy budowli przez pustynię i połączyli je ze sobą. Mata Nui, Gresh, Berix, Kiina i Ackar stali wtedy na tym samym wzgórzu, co teraz. Kiedy wszystkie części znalazły się w jednym miejscu, ze zdumieniem odkryli, że po złączeniu budowli powstało nie tylko miasto, ale także „ciało” – ciało gigantycznego robota. Mata Nui nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że widzi przed sobą robota bliźniaczo podobnego do tego, który niegdyś był jego własnym ciałem. Raanu słyszał już wcześniej plotki o tym, jak wyglądało miasto – głównie od Berixa. Sam był zbyt zajęty organizacją obrony przed Voroxami i łowcami kości oraz tworzeniem nowego rządu dla Agori, by się ty martwić. Teraz, widząc to na własne oczy, nie mógł zaprzeczyć oczywistym skojarzeniom. - Ciekawe – powiedział, przyglądając się miastu. – Zapewne to coś zostało zbudowane wieki temu przez Wielkie Istoty… jak widać z marnym skutkiem, I co teraz? - Masz rację. To ich dzieło – potwierdził Mata Nui. Widok robota leżącego a piasku – choć nie nowy dla niego – ciągle przyprawiał go o dreszcze. - Coś jednak poszło nie tak – ciągnął. – Nastąpiła niespodziewana eksplozja. Części robota rozleciały się po całej pustyni i leżały tak przez stulecia, dopóki Agori nie połączyli ich znów ze sobą. - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – zauważył Raanu. – To skutek nieudanego eksperymentu. Ale w tej chwili to także nasz dom i jedyne schronienie przed wrogami. Co to ma wspólnego z tobą? Mata Nui wskazał dłonią leżące w dole miasto. - To jest… w pewnym sensie… mój przodek. Dawniej, zanim tu przybyłem, miałem podobne ciało. Jeśli mam je kiedyś odzyskać, muszę… pożyczyć… tamto. Raanu obrócił głowę w stronę Mata Nui. Jego oczy zabłysły żywym ogniem. - Rozmowa skończona. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, ruszył w dół zbocza. * * * W mroku nocy trzy postacie siedziały w milczeniu przy ognisku. Przyjaciele byli w dość ponurym nastroju. - Jesteś pewien, że tak trzeba? - odezwał się Gresh. - Nie ma innego sposobu? - Opowiadałem wam o moim świecie - zaczął Mata Nui, nie odrywając wzroku o płomieni - o tym, jak zawiodłem mój lud... jak mój wróg, Makuta, przejął nad nim władzę. Ale jest coś jeszcze... - Co masz na myśli? - zanepokoił sie Ackar. Nigdy wcześnie ne słyszał, by Mata Nui mówił takim tonem. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. - Jeden świat to dla niego za mało - powiedział Mata Nui,. - Makuta jest nienasycony. Czekał tysiące lat na tak potężną moc, którą teraz posiada. Dzięki niej... Jego głos umilkł nagle. - Kiedyś wydawało nam się, że Skrallowie są niepokonani. - przypomniał mu Ackar. - Pokazałeś nam, że jest inaczej. Jakkolwiek potężny jest ten Makuta, z jakakolwiek armią by tu nie przybył, musi mieć jaki słaby punkt. Mata Nui zerwał się nagle i odszedł kilka kroków od ogniska. - Wy nic nie rozmiecie! On w jednym palcu ma taką moc... ja miałem taką moc. Wiem, czego można dokonać dzięki niej. On może nas wszystkich zdeptać nawet tego nie zauważywszy. eden jego gest wystarczy, by obrócić w pył całą planetę. Odwrócił się w stronę Ackara z błyskiem rozpazy w oczach. - Makuta może zniszczyć ten świat, zanim ktokolwiek z nas zdoła wznieść miecz przeciwko niemu. Wierz mi. Gresh popatrzył na Mata Nui z szeroko otwartymi oczami tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. - To zaczy, że ty...? Mata Nui skinął głową. Jego głos zabrzmiał ledwie słyszalnym szeptem: - Tak, Gresh. Zanim przybyłem na Bara Magna, też byłem w stanie robić takie rzeczy. I wiele więcej... - I robiłeś je? - spytał Ackar. - Nie - odparł Mata Nui. - Nie po to zostałem stworzony. Przez długą chwilę jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem był trzask płonącego ogniska. Ackar wstał powoli i poszedł do Mata Nui. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Hej! Ty wierzyłeś we mnie wtedy, gdy ja sam w siebie nie wierzyłem. Jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc, wystarczy jedno twoje słowo. Ackar spojrzał w stronę Gresha. - A ty, młodzieńcze? Walczyłem w obronie naszych plemion. Wszyscy Glatorianie walczyli... i to na długo, zanim się tu pojawiłeś, Mata Nui. Myśleliśmy, że jesteś jednym z nas, albo przynajmniej kimś bliskim.. - Gresh! - warknął Ackar. - To nic - odezwał się Mata Nui. - Niech mówi. - Właśne, że powiem - ciągnął Gresh. - Teraz nam mówisz, że byłeś jakimś... nie wiem, kim... i miałeś w jednym palcu większą moc niż wszyscy wojownicy na tej planecie razem wzięci. I mówisz, że chcesz zabrać nam nasze miasto - tego robota. A po co? Żebyś znów mógł mieś taką moc? Nie po to pokonaliśmy Skrallów, żeby teraz rządził nami jakiś mechanizny gigant. - Wystarczy - powiedział twardo Ackar. Mata Nui ujął w dłonie swój miecz i podał go - rękojeścią do przodu - Greshowi. Kiedy przemówił, w jego głosie nie było gniewu, lecz niemal paraliżujący spokój: - Nie jestem tu po to, by kimkolwiek rządzić. Próbuję ratować was, wasz lud i mój lud. Jeśli w to nie wierzysz, przyjacielu, zabierz mój miecz, a mnie zakuj w kajdany. Nie będę stawiał oporu. Gresh zawahał się. - Weź go - nalegał Mata Nui. I tym razem Gresh tego nie uczynił. Mata Nui spokojnie schował miecz. - Wobec tego pomóż - powiedział - albo zejdź mi z drogi. * * * Raanu siedział samotnie w swojej komnacie, pogrążony w myślach. Miał przeczuciem, że po zjednoczeniu wiosek prędzej czy później taki dzień nastąpi. Jak by nie było, wiedział przecież o dziełach Wielkich Istot więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać. W odległej przeszłości Bara Magna była częścią większego świata znanego jako Spherus Magna. Pwnego dnia rozpętała się Wojna o Rdzeń - globalny konflikt, który zakończył się rozpadem planety. Podczas wojennej zawieruchy Raanu przez krótki czas służył pod rozkazami Wielkich Istot. próbujących za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do zakończenia walk. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył, nad czym Wielkie Istoty pracowały. Był świadkiem budowy ogromnego robota zdolnego do podróży w kosmos. Początkowo myślał, że przeznaczeniem robota będzie ewakuacja Agori w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że nie chodziło o to, przestał się nim interesować tak, jak każdym innym nietrafionym wynalazkiem władców, którzy jego zdaniem dawno stracili kontakt z rzeczywistością. Po Rozpadzie zapomniał o wszystkim, koncntrując się na codziennej walce o przetrwanie. Wraz z pojawieniem się Mata Nui na Bara Magna, do Raanu dotarły plotki o wygnaniu przybysza z innegoś świata, o jego wiedzy na temat planów budowy gigantycznego robota. Kiina twierdziła, że Mata Nui sprawiał wrażenie, jakby je rozpoznał. Co więcej, najwyraźniej dostrzegł jakiś związek między sobą i owym robotem. Raanu zaczął domyślać się, że ich gość jest kimś więcej, niż mu się na początku zdawało. Teraz już wiedział.."Świat", z którego wygnano Mata Nui, byłw rzeczywistości jego własnym mechanicznym ciałem zbudowanym przez Wielkie Istoty. Nie pojmował, ani dlaczego, ani w jaki sposób do tego doszło, ale przecież i tak nigdy nie obejmował rozumem pracy Wielkich Istot. Dziś Mata Nui potrzebował ciała, którym mógłby zastąpić to utracone- nawet gdyby miało nim być to coś, co obecnie funkcjonowało jako miasto zjednoczonych plemion Agori. Czy godziło się odmówić jego prośbie? Przecież, gdyby nie Mata Nui, nie byłoby tego miasta. Skrallowie uczyniliby z Agori niewolników, wycięliby w pień Glatorian i zaprowadzili na Bara Magna surowy reżim. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie stało się tak głównie dzięki bohaterstwu oraz inspirującej postawie Mata Nui. A jeśli Raanu nie odmówi? Bez miasta, bez schronienia, pozostawieni na łasce okrutnej pustyni Agori będą w niewiele lepszej sytuacji od Vroksów, czy łowców kości. W imię czego? Mata Nui zachowywał się tak, jakby to była kwestia życia lub śmierci, ale nie powiedział wyraźnie, czyim życiem lub śmiercią tak bardzo się przejmował. Wcześniej Raanu przedyskutował sprawę z pozostałymi przywódcami plemion i kilkoma Glatorianami. Wszyscy jednogłośnie zgodzili się, aby to on podjąłostateczną decyzję, wierząc, że- jak zwykle- obierze właściwie. Agori wreszcie wstał i powoli ruszył z miejsca. Nadszedł czas na decydującą rozmowę z Mata Nui- Raanu był mu to winien. Był też przygotowany na wszystko, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby jego odpowiedź na prośbę Mata Nui brzmiała "nie". *** Tuż za murami miasta Raanu natknął się na Ackara i Gresha siedzących przy dopalającym się ognisku. Powiedzieli mu, że Mata Nui poszedł sam na pustynię. Ackar chciał iść za nim razem z Raanu, ale przywódca Agori nie zgodził się. Z pochodnią w dłoni Raanu skierował się w stronę wydm, idąc po śladach Mata Nui. Obiekt jego poszukiwań znalazł się kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej. Mata Nui siedział na skale, wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Raanu uznał, że nie warto zwlekać. -Wiem, kim... i czym... jesteś. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Mata Nui opuścił wzrok, popatrzył przez chwilę na piasek, po czym spojrzał na Raanu. -Wobec tego powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego zostałem stworzony. Muszę wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Ale żeby tego dokonać, potrzebuję.... -Wiem, czego potrzebujesz- przerwał mu Raanu- Agori też tego potrzebują. Dlaczego ty miałbyś być ważniejszy od nich? -Raanu... kiedy tu trafiłem, nie wiedziałem, ani kim jestem, ani dlaczego się tu znalazłem- odrzekł Mata Nui cicho. -Dzisiaj znam odpowiedzi na te pytania. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że proszę ciebie... was wszystkich... o bardzo dużo, ale musisz mi zaufać. Jestem tu, by wam pomóc. Daj mi narzędzie, abym mógł tego dokonać. -Powiedziałeś mi, że mieszkańcy twojego świata też w ciebie wierzyli, a mimo to nie wyszło im to na dobre- zauważył Raanu. Mata Nui chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle znieruchomiał. Jego wzrok znów poszybował w stronę gwiazd. -On jest blisko. -Kto?- spytał poirytowany Raanu. Daruj sobie te tanie sztuczki... -To nie są żadne sztuczki, ty...- Mata Nui powstrzymał się od powiedzenia czegoś, co zapewne do żywego uraziłoby powszechnie szanowanego władcę.- Nie rozumiesz? Makuta mnie odnalazł i jest już blisko Wyczuwam jego obecność- obecność ciała, które sobie przywłaszczył, które służyło mi przez sto tysięcy lat. Czuję, że się zbliża. Raanu! Ja jeden mogę przynajmniej spróbować go zatrzymać. Daj mi to, czego potrzebuję, zani będzie za późno! Nigdy wcześniej brzemię odpowiedzialności nie ciążyło na przywódcy Agori tak mocno. Uznać Mata Nui za kłamcę, potraktować jak szlaeńca i zwyczajnie zapomnieć o sprawie? To byłoby łatwe, ale głęboko niesprawiedliwe- i Raanu dobrze o tym wiedział. Zrozumiał, że Mata Nui nie jest ani obłąkany, ani obłudny. Ten wojownik naprawdę bał się o swój los i o losy Bara Magna. A jeśli ktoś, kto samotnie stawił czoło całej armii Skrallów, odczuwał taki strach, to musiał mieć ku temu poważny powód. Decyzja został podjęta. Raanu wiedział, że nie wolno mu było postanowić inaczej. Słowa wypłynęły z jego własnych ust, a mimo to nie mógł w nie uwierzyć. -Zgoda- powiedział. Składam życie mego ludu w twoje ręce, Mata Nui. Dostaniesz to, o co prosisz. Ale wiedz jedno... zdradzisz nas, a żadna zbroja nie ochroni cię przed moją zemstą. Szczątki tego metalowego ciała przez lata leżały rozrzucone na pustyni. Z pewnością da się przywrócić taki stan rzeczy. Zanim Mata Nui zdążył mu podziękować, Raanu odwrócił się na piecie i odszedł w kierunku miasta. -O świcie rozpoczniemy ewakuację. Bądź gotów. Jestem na to gotowy od chwili przybycia na tę planetę, ''pomyślał Mata Nui, ''tylko czy jestem gotów na spotkanie z Makutą? Rozdział czwarty Już wkrótce! Postacie * Angonce * Mata Nui * Głos z Twierdzy Wielkich Istot * Kiina * Ackar * Click * Tarduk * Raanu * Gresh * Toa (tylko wspomniani) * Matoranie (tylko wspomniani) * Teridax (tylko wspomniany) (nie wspomniany imieniem) * Berix (tylko wspomniany) * Crotesius (tylko wspomniany) * Inne Wielkie Istoty (tylko wspomniane) * Władcy Żywiołów (tylko wspomniani) * Heremus (tylko wspomniany) * Agori (tylko wspomniani) * Skrallowie (tylko wspomniani) * Łowcy Kości (tylko wspomniani) Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Generacja 1